Coming Back for More
by statefarmsnake
Summary: SulleyxJohnny yaoi ahead. Sulley returned to the Roar Omega Roar home to let Johnny Worthington know that he had truly became a successful scarer, even after being kicked out of ROR and MU. Though, Sulley came to brag, it seems that Johnny isn't doing too well. Sulley tries to make him feel better, and... some new feelings arise.


Coming Back For More  


Sulley stayed at the bottom step of the Roar Omega Roar fraternity home for a few minutes and simply stared at the magnificent home. It had been a year and a half since Sulley was kicked out of Monsters University, and it has been even longer since he was kicked out of ROR. Though, Sulley was now coming back a changed monster.

The once-expelled failure of a scarer student was now a scarer at Monsters Inc. with his friend Mike. The two of them were rejected by the top scarers of the school, and now… they were the top scarers. And Sulley wanted to come back and show it, though he just couldn't come up with the words.

He went up each stair slowly, taking in each individual step until he was eventually at the door. He gave it a few pounds until he heard some shuffling on the inside. After a few moments, the door opened revealing Chip.

"Oh," Chip said, crossing. "You're the last person I expected to be coming by Monsters University. What do you want?"

"I want to see Johnny," Sulley nodded.

"Yeah, well I doubt Johnny wants to see you," a familiar voice said. Chet came to the door and pushed Chip aside. "You're not welcome in the Roar Omega Roar house anymore, Sulley."

"Do you two really want to mess with me?" Sulley asked, getting a bit angry that they're so easy to reject him again.

"You don't scare us, Sullivan," Chet said. "You should just get ou-…"

Chet was cut off by another familiar voice, a voice that Sulley was eager to hear. "I can speak for myself, thank you Chet." Johnny went to the door, pushing Chet and Chip to the side so that he could get a better view of Sulley.

Sulley immediately noticed a change in Johnny. He wasn't wearing his Roar Omega Roar like he normally was and his hair was a bit disheveled. He was curious why.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to stare, Sullivan?" Johnny asked.

Sulley stopped staring immediately. "Yes, she did. Do you think we can talk in private, Johnny?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes, I've been meaning to get in contact with you but I just haven't found the time. Let's take a walk."

"That sounds good." Sulley wondered why Johnny wanted to talk to him in the first place.

Johnny walked forward and closed the door behind him, leaving Chip and Chet in the dark. Johnny led Sulley down the stairs of the Roar Omega Roar building and they walked through the main quad. "I have a pretty good idea of why you're here," Johnny suddenly said.

"You do?" Sulley asked. "You seem a bit psychic today."

"Don't be funny with me," Johnny responded. "Your face has shown up all over town, talking about how you're now the new big-shot over at Monsters Inc, racking up spectacular numbers on your first year alone."

"They're not that spectacular, and I couldn't do half of that without Mike's help," Sulley said, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt uncomfortable, no longer wanting to be boastful.

"Don't be so modest, James," Johnny said, shocking Sulley. Not many people call him by his first name anymore. "I imagine your only business paying Roar Omega Roar a visit was so that you can rub it in our faces that you are now hitting it big while we're still stuck here. We let go one of the best, if not THE best, member this fraternity has ever seen."

"You can't possibly think that," Sulley responded. "Monsters Inc. would accept you in a second."

"That's not the point, Sullivan," Johnny said, rubbing his eyes. "Roar Omega Roar has been going downhill ever since you left. I got rid of Boggs because of his poor performance in the Scare Games, and I couldn't find anyone to replace him. After Oozma Kappa beat us, not as many people wanted to join Roar Omega Roar. Many people still did… just not the great ones."

"I'm sure you found someone."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, we eventually did. It took some time, but we eventually found a sixth person to join in on the fun. But of course, people have to graduate too. Reggie's gone, and Javier pulled a fast one on all of us and graduated a year early with the best grades I've ever seen. I guess he didn't want to admit that he was absolute genius. The guy wasn't very talkative."

"Wow," Sulley said, a bit shocked. "So… how much of a toll has this put on you?"

Johnny sighed. "I've been a bit stressed lately. I have gone through so much trouble to make Roar Omega Roar the way it is and now I am finally meeting the stress of it, and… I feel like shit."

"Don't beat yourself up for it," Sulley said, knowing that his freshman year at Monsters University was a pretty stressful part of his life. "Things change."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, exactly. Things change." Johnny stopped and turned to Sulley before saying, "And you know what, so have I. You want to know why I wanted to call you? I'm not even embarrassed of it anymore."

"I have no idea."

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for treating you like a tool," Johnny said, getting a bit angry. "I was treating you as if you were this secret Roar Omega Roar weapon, and I threatened to take all of that away from you. I was one of the contributors to your misery the second half of Monsters University."

"Well, yes you were," Sulley admitted. "But look at where I am now because of you."

"That doesn't change anything." Johnny put a hand on Sulley's shoulder. "Right now, I am under a lot of stress and the only people I have to support is a geeky, over-protective crab and a few freshman who only have decent roars… and less-than-decent personalities. The only person that I seem to tolerate is Chip, and he keeps to himself most of the time."

"Wow…" Sulley responded. "I didn't realize that it was going so low for you."

"Well, it is. I know that you're a big-shot over at Monsters Inc. now, but can you do me a favor and keep it to yourself. It's depressing." Johnny turned around and walked back to the ROR home, feeling a bit like a coward for just walking away from Sulley.

Sulley frowned, feeling bad for his past fraternity brother. The only thing he thought to say… was the truth. "You know, I kind of missed you while I was gone."

Johnny turned around but didn't stop walking. "Don't lie to me."

Sulley ran after Johnny. "I'm not lying." Sulley placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I could easily just walk away from all of this and never speak to you again, so why would I stick around and lie to you?"

Johnny sighed. "I don't know."

"Listen… we were friends and fraternity brothers before you decided to kick me out at the end of the semester." Sulley removed his hand from Johnny's shoulder. "And even though it wasn't very long and you treated me like a 'tool', you did leave a bit of an impression on me."

Johnny nodded, trying not to show much emotion in front of Sulley. Though, he did want to be honest with Sulley since Sulley was being so honest with him. "I was thinking the same way about you," Johnny said in a soft, low voice. "If you were still in Monsters University, I would bring you back to ROR without even a second thought. You could even lose your voice and your ability to scare, and I would still bring you back."

"What?" Sulley asked, noticing the sincerity in Johnny's voice.

"You're a good friend, Sulley," Johnny said. "You don't even know it, and you weren't even trying to do this, but you managed to get me out of the house and chill out a little bit."

Sulley smiled and did a light chuckle. "Heh, I'm glad I can be of service."

"And I'm about to ruin it all with… one thing," Johnny said, being unnaturally serious.

"Uh… why do you say that?"

"It could go well," Johnny said. "But because of what this, I'm banking on the other way around." Johnny took a few steps closer.

"I'm confused," Sulley said, noticing Johnny get closer and closer.

Johnny got even closer and eventually raised his hand up to Sulley's cheek. He leaned forward and kissed Sulley on the lips for a few moments before moving back. He took one step back so that there was a decent amount of distance between them. "That's why," Johnny said, not looking displeased nor happy.

"Wow…" Sulley said again. He felt like he was wearing the word out, but he couldn't stop. "D-do you have feelings for me, Johnny?"

"The guy who actually makes my life better and cares about me and not my scaring," Johnny said bluntly. "Yeah, I have feelings for you Sulley."

Sulley simply stood there and stared at Johnny, making him slightly uncomfortable. A few things in his mind were going off, but there was one word that seemed to keep coming up. "Good," Sulley eventually said. He leaned forward and gave Johnny a kiss in return.

This one lasted longer, and it was much deeper. Both Johnny and Sulley could tell that the other was trying to keep the kiss running deep. A few students passed by and noticed the two legends kissing. They didn't know whether to be surprised or intrigued, so they just snapped some pictures before going about their business. After all, you don't mess with two top scarers unless you wanted to be ripped to shreds.

Johnny and Sulley finally separated the kiss. This time, Johnny was the one to say "Wow…"

"Yeah, I'd say that's a pretty good way to describe it," Sulley responded with a chuckle.

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, you probably have the warmest lips that I have ever felt."

"Well… they can be all yours if you want," Sulley said, suddenly acting a bit shy.

Johnny leaned forward and gave Sulley a peck on the lips. "I think I'd like that a lot." He kissed him again before saying, "Here, why don't I take you back to the house? I can introduce you to all of the freshman before I kick them out of Roar Omega Roar."

Sulley laughed. "Don't you think that's a little mean? Kicking them out with short notice."

Johnny shrugged. "Eh… one of them refuses to laugh at my jokes and the other one called me fat yesterday. I think they're time's up, don't you?"

Sulley thought for a moment before smiling. "You know, I should stop you because this is exactly what you did to me, but… who knows. Those freshman could end up in Monsters Inc. next year."

Johnny threw his arm around Sulley's shoulder. "Yeah… they won't."

"Well… they can dream," Sulley said with another laugh as they went to the Roar Omega Roar home.

This time with a better impression on each other. A MUCH better impression.


End file.
